Missing
by Lady Elbereth
Summary: Ein ganz besonderer Brief von Draco an seinen Vater. Achtung: suicide Please R


Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts davon und ich verdiene damit auch kein Geld. Draco, Lucius, Narzissa und Blaise gehören J.K.Rowling und das Lied gehört Evanescence und heißt Missing.

Warnings: Character death, suicide, dark

Missing

Written by Lady Faith

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.

Vater, vergib mir. Ich weiss du wirst mich nie verstehen. Aber ich werde nicht zurückkehren. Zuviel ist geschehen, als das ich sagen könnte, es hält mich etwas zu Hause. Nein Vater, es sind nicht die Schläge. Das ist vermutlich das erste an das du denkst wenn du diese Zeilen liest, aber da liegst du falsch. Die Schläge waren nur halb so schlimm, sie haben noch nicht mal besonders wehgetan.

Maybe someday you'll have woke up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"

Es war etwas anderes. Denk mal nach wie du dich in letzter mir gegenüber verhalten hast. Fällt dir was auf? Nein ich denke nicht, denn es ist dir gleichgültig. So gleichgültig wie ich dir bin. Es tut mir so leid, dass ich es auf diesem weg tun muss, aber ich habe keine Kraft mehr bei dir zu bleiben, obwohl ich weiß dass ich dir eine Stütze sein sollte.

You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.

Ich weiß noch wie es war bevor Mama gestorben ist. Obwohl du mir manchmal eine Ohrfeige gegeben hast, habe ich dich unendlich geliebt. Obwohl überall das Gegenteil angenommen wurde, hast du mich geliebt. Wir waren eine glückliche Familie, die mit dem Fall von Voldemort, endlich wieder ihr normales Leben aufnehmen konnte. Doch dann… dann ist Mama gestorben und es schien mir, als wäre deine Seele mit ihr gegangen. Du hast vor dich hin vegetiert und nicht einmal gefragt wie es mir geht. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal ob ich das erwarten kann. Du hast deine Frau verloren die dir über 25 Jahre treu zur Seite gestanden hat. Ich habe „nur" die Mutter verloren, die 17 Jahre mein Leben begleitet hat. Ich weiß dass du keine Träne weinen wirst, wenn du merkst dass ich nicht mehr da bin. Vermutlich bist du erleichtert. Endlich eine Last weniger… so kommt es mir vor… als ob ich eine Last wäre.

Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

Ich fühl mich so unwichtig und wertlos. Was habe ich denn schon vorzuweisen? Ich bin wertlos… zumindest hast du mir dieses Gefühl gegeben. Hast du mich jemals geliebt? Ich dachte es zumindest… mittlerweile weiß ich nicht mehr was ich denken soll. Ich bin doch nur eine Last, doch nun bin ich fort. Ich weiß du wirst mich nicht vermissen. Vater, vermisst du mich wirklich nicht?

Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now.

Ich habe wirklich versucht an dich ranzukommen. Ich wollte dir helfen, den Tod von Mama zu verarbeiten, doch du hast mich noch nicht einmal wahrgenommen. Weißt du wie schlimm es ist, wenn durch einen hindurchgesehen wird? Wenn deine Worte nicht wahrgenommen werden? Wenn noch nicht einmal deine Anwesenheit etwas zählt? Immer mehr wird mir bewusst, dass ich für dich alles getan habe was ich konnte. Doch was hast du für mich getan, Vater? WAS?! Du hast nicht ein einziges Mal nach ihrem Tod mit mir über meine Gefühle geredet. Ich leide auch! Doch das scheint dich nicht zu kümmern.

Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.

Ich würde alles dafür geben, wenn ich nur wüsste dass du mich liebst. So wie früher, als ich noch kleiner war. Als du mir noch Geschichten vorgelesen hast, damit ich besser schlafen konnte. Oder als du mir das Fliegen auf einem Besen beigebracht hast. Als ich älter wurde, haben wir viel Schach miteinander gespielt. Ich weiß dass du mich damals oft absichtlich gewinnen lassen hast. Warum ist es jetzt nicht mehr so? Warum liebst du mich nicht mehr? Warum muss ich alles alleine durchstehen? Ich will nicht mehr alleine sein!

Isn't someone missing me?

Niemand wird mich vermissen. Freunde habe ich keine. Das weißt du so gut wie ich… alles was ich habe ist ein Bündel voller Arschkriecher! Sie hören mir genauso wenig zu, wie du es getan hast. Hast du mitbekommen, dass mich mein Freund verlassen hat? Hast du überhaupt mitbekommen, dass ich einen Freund hatte? Ja Vater ich hatte einen Freund und ich war froh ihn zu haben. Wenigstens er hat mir zugehört, doch nun… ich habe niemanden mehr. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal wo ich hingehen soll. Nur eines weiß ich, ich komme nicht mehr nach Hause.

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
Shudder deep and cry out:  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"

Bitte vergib mir. Ich will dich damit sicher nicht verletzten. Es ist nur mein letzter Hilfeschrei. Doch was bringt er mir überhaupt. Du wirst mich so oder so nie wieder sehen. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal ob ich dir diesen Brief geben soll… Würde es denn etwas ändern? Du hast dir und mir schon zuviel angetan, als dass man noch etwas richten könnte. Es ist zu spät. Es wird mich niemand vermissen wenn ich gehe und nun weiß ich auch wohin ich gehe…

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.

Ich weiß dass es dich nicht interessieren wird, wenn dich die Nachricht erreichen wird. Vielleicht wirst du eines Tages begreifen, was mich dazu gebracht hat. Ich kann und will das alles nicht mehr ertragen. Möglicherweise hätte ich mich für einen anderen Weg entschieden, wenn ich wüsste das Blaise noch hinter mir steht. Doch ohne seine Stärke bin ich das nichts, wofür du mich hältst.

And if I sleep just to dream of you  
And wake without you there,

Wie viele Nächte habe ich davon geträumt, dass wir wieder eine glückliche Familie wären. Du, ich und Mama. Manchmal habe ich sogar geträumt, dass Blaise bei uns ist. Dass ihr ihn akzeptiert als meinen Freund und euch freut dass ich glücklich mit ihm bin. Doch wenn ich aufwache, dann zerplatzen diese Träume wie Seifenblasen und die Realität holt mich ein. Mama ist Tod, von Blaise habe ich mich getrennt und du hast mich vergessen. Die drei wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben…

Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...

Ich weiß dass du nie verstehen wirst, warum ich das tue. Doch ich weiß dass es das Beste für uns alle ist. Ich bin nur eine Last und darum werde ich es heute Nacht beenden. Vater ich weiß, dass du es noch nicht einmal wahrnehmen wirst. Was hat denn mein Leben noch für einen Sinn? Ich will nicht mehr leiden. Ich hoffe das ich in den Himmel zu Mama komme, obwohl ich weiß wie naiv diese Vorstellung ist. Doch irgendwie beruhigt sie mich ein wenig.

Lebe wohl Vater,

Draco


End file.
